Academia: Piltover
by Flaterby
Summary: Caitlyn, Vi, Ezreal, Jayce y Orianna inician su vida en la academia, ¿que tan difícil sera convivir con personas tan diferentes y locas? ¡Seguro te gustara!
1. Chapter 1

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 1: Héroes (y no tan héroes) de Piltover

Caitlyn estaciono su auto lo mejor que pudo, observo a su alrededor, muchos campeones, en su mayoría Demacianos o Noxianos, habían venido en carruajes, los autos o motocicletas eran en su mayoría usadas por Piltovianos o Zaunitas. Otros campeones habían llegado de otra forma, como Bardo, que había llegado gracias a un portal que se abrió en medio del patio, o Jinx, que llego en un gigantesco cohete que impacto contra un árbol.

Caitlyn se bajo de su auto y levanto la vista para buscar a Vi, sonrío al ver que la pelirrosa se acercaba

-Hola cupcake-

-Hola Vi, ¿como te va?-

-Bien, aunque no entiendo por que no me llevaste, tuve que caminar-

-Vi, me mandaste ese maldito mensaje cuando estaba a mitad de camino-

 **Vi: Hola Cupcake, mi auto se rompió, hace como una semana, ¿podrías llevarme? Te juro que te devolveré el favor algún día**

-Si, pero...-

-Eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde-

-Oye Cupcake, no actúes como mi mamá, o como ella hubiera sido-

-No quiero actuar como tu mamá, pero en serio Vi, tienes que ser mas responsable, llegas tarde al trabajo y rara vez le prestas atención a algo que no tenga que ver con golpear-

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme por llegar tarde al trabajo?, Olvidémoslo, escuche que si tienes suerte puedes elegir a tu compañero de habitación, ¿quieres compartir habitación conmigo mamá?-

-De acuerdo-

-Perfecto, vamos-

Vi y Caitlyn fueron al interior de la academia, mientras que del otro lado del patio de una motocicleta bajo Jayce, consiguiendo miradas de amor, admiración y envidia

El inventor entro en la academia, casi todos dejaron lo que hacían y lo siguieron con la mirada

-Es una pena que no hayan habitaciones mixtas, me encantaría ser compañera de Jayce- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa

-¿Segura? Yo preferiría a Garen-

De un auto descendieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer

-Padre, estoy nerviosa-

-¿Por que? ¿que la pone así?-

-Bueno, en Piltover nadie me aceptaba, ¿como puedo estar segura de que aquí si lo harán?-

-Mi niña, a este lugar han asistido los seres mas locos y extraños que Runaterra haya visto, además ya le he dicho que es una niña hermosa, es imposible no quererla-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Claro-

Orianna abrazo al profesor Rebeck, sorprendiéndolo

-Lo amo padre-

-Y yo a usted. Ahora valla la academia la espera-

Orianna se marcho, dando saltos y giros de ballet a medida que avanzaba, Corin miraba a su pequeña hija, un montón de sensaciones lo invadieron, pero la que logro vencerlo fue la tristeza, pensó en lo mucho que alegraría esto a la "Orianna viva"

-Estoy seguro de que ella puede verlo señor Rebeck, ahora mismo debe estar saltando de alegría como solía hacer- dijo Ezreal mientras pasaba a su lado

El rubio entro en la academia, con una amplia sonrisa y un gran optimismo, se acerco al súbdito que daba las llaves de las habitaciones.

Caitlyn y Vi entraron en su habitación, Vi dejo su mochila a los pies de su cama y se acostó en esta

-Vi, ¿que haces?-

-Duermo-

-¿Vas a dormir en el primer día de clases?-

-No es el primer día de clases, es mañana-

-Lo se, pero no pases todo el día durmiendo, socializa-

-No necesito socializar, tengo una buena amistad con esta almohada-

-Como digas, adiós-

-Adiós-

Caitlyn salio de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con Jayce que la esperaba afuera

-Hola Cait-

-Hola Jayce, ¿que te trae a mi puerta?-

-Quería hablar contigo-

-¿De que?-

-Estuve pensando, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y...-

-No Jayce, no saldré contigo-

-No te pedí que salieras conmigo-

-Entonces dime-

-Bueno...¿por que no?-

-Ya te lo dije, te quiero como amigo-

-Bien, tu sigue con lo que hacías, yo me vuelvo a la friend zone-

Jayce entro en su habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Ezreal

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio

-Esta es mi habitación-

-Bueno, también la mía-

-Tendremos que compartirla-

El pelinegro dejo la mochila y su martillo sobre la cama libre y salio.

Ezreal suspiro, aunque le caía bien Jayce, en ocasiones era bastante molesto.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola, ¿como están? Espero que muy bien. Este es el primer capitulo de esta fanfiction, es mas bien un proyecto, que espero tenga éxito, si lo tiene voy a intentar crear otro hablando de otra nación.**

 **Esta idea surgió un día viendo los skins academia, me pareció una buena idea crear un fanfiction, pero solo con cuatro personajes que no se relacionan en casi nada me párese difícil, así que decidí hacer que que todos, o casi todos los campeones asistieran a esta especie de academia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fanfiction así que les pido que me digan que les pareció con los reviews ( o como se escriba) díganme que les parece que debo comenzar y cosas por el estilo**

 **Yo soy Flaterby y me despido**

 **Adiós**

 **(Flaterby escapo)**


	2. Capitulo 2

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 2: Llanto y risa

VI despertó, miro el reloj de su teléfono, había dormido por 2 horas .

-¿Dos horas? Siento como si hubiera sido una semana- dijo mientras se levantaba, miro la cama de la izquierda, Caitlyn aun no volvía.

VI se acerco al espejo que había colgado sobre una pared, como pudo se arreglo el cabello y salio.

Casi todos los campeones estaban fuera de sus habitaciones, VI bajo por una pequeña escalera que tenia un cartel que ponía: Cafetería, cuando llego no había casi nadie, además había otro cartel que decía: Opera a partir de mañana

La única persona que estaba en la cafetería además de ella era una chica de cabello y vestido morado, piel pálida y unas pequeñas alas también moradas, estaba leyendo un libro sentada en una de las mesas.

VI se sentó en frente, el titulo era "Pasión de verano", la chica no pareció darse cuenta de que VI estaba hay, así que después de unos segundos de silencio VI hablo:

-Hola, soy VI-

-Yo soy Morgana- dijo sin dejar de ver su libro

-Ese libro, ¿esta bueno?-

-Si-

-No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?-

-¿Te digo algo? No estoy de muy buen humor y no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿ok?-

-Alguien se levanto de mal humor- VI se levanto y se fue, Morgana volvió a concentrarse en su libro

VI salio de la cafetería y camino por los pasillos observando a sus extraños compañeros, los que mas le extrañaron fueron una Oveja y un Lobo (Que le gruño), un mono gigante con un bastón y una chica zorro con nueve colas

Unos pasos mas adelante pudo ver ese sombrero que reconocería en cualquier parte

-¡Cupcake!-

Caitlyn se giro y sonrío al ver a su compañera

-¿Rompiste con tu almohada?-

-Fueron las mejores dos horas de mi vida, pero no funciono-

Caitlyn río

-Estuve recorriendo un poco, encontré una cafetería y conocí a una chica llamada Morgana, fue muy grosera, nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendida- dijo en tono de broma- Mira, hay esta-

Caitlyn miro hacia donde VI apuntaba, le sorprendieron sus alas, de los ojos de la chica parecían salir lágrimas. VI se acerco, efectivamente, estaba llorando

-Hola Morgana- llorando a mares, Morgana la abrazo y comenzó a balbucear cosas que VI no podía entender, ni Caitlyn ni su compañera entendían que pasaba, pero la pelirrosa sintió la necesidad de corresponder el abrazo, cuando este termino Morgana se fue corriendo, dejando a VI y a Caitlyn confundidas

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la sheriff que no entendía nada

-No tengo idea-

Orianna abrió la puerta de la que seria su habitación, sentada en la cama de la izquierda estaba una chica de piel azul claro, con un largo cabello blanco y un cuerno

-Hola, ¿como estas?- dijo la chica -mi nombre es Soraka, ¿cual es el tuyo?-

-Soy Orianna-

-Orianna, que lindo nombre. Esta es la tuya- y señalo la cama de la derecha -pero si quieres cambiamos-

-No, no gracias, -

-Estoy tan emocionada, seguramente seremos muy buenas amigas-

-Eso espero-

-¿Y de donde eres? Yo soy Jonia-

-Yo de Piltover-

-Piltover...eso lo explica-

-¿Perdone?-

-No, nada, olvídalo-

-Bien, Yo debo retirarme, la veré luego-

-Muy bien. Adiós-

Orianna busco un baño, cuando lo encontró se miro al espejo, había olvidado completamente lo que en verdad era, un simple objeto creado para remplazar a alguien que ya no vivía, no importaba cuantas veces Corin le decía que eso no era cierto, no podía sentirse de otra forma consigo misma.

Orianna tenia sentimientos, estaba programada de esa forma, pero sin importar que tan triste estaba no era capaz de llorar, lamentablemente, en ese momento, llorar le habria servido para sentirse un poco mejor.

Hola

Me enamore, ¿de quien? Del Comic Sans MS, planeo empezar a escribir así partir de ahora, pero si no les gusta y quieren que vuelva al Liberation Serif (la del capitulo anterior) díganmelo en los Reviews.

No puedo creer que la historia tenga dos favs y tres follows. Fav significa favoritos follow no se que es, pero supongo que es bueno. Sinceramente pensé que la historia no tendría ni un solo review, pero no fue así, por eso, haremos una linea de silencio en honor a ustedes y a su apoyo.

(Linea de silencio)

Tengo que aclarar la razón por la que demoro en actualizar. No tengo internet, de vez en cuando voy a la casa de un amigo o algo y hay subo, el capitulo anterior lo subí con el Wi-Fi de la escuela. Así que cada vez que tengo internet aprovecho para subir.

Reviews y respuestas:

Nekkosixx, ¿en verdad piensas que mi historia es cool? Owww OWWW ¡OWWW!

¿Brain Gamer? Eres el autor de mi fanfiction favorito. En fin, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. 'W'

En fin, damas y damos, aquí termina este capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, ¿que les parece el Comic Sans? Déjenmelo en los Reviews. Yo los leeré en el próximo capitulo.

Adiooos

*Flaterby salvaje escapo


	3. Capitulo 3

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 3: Final del primer día

Ezreal buscaba entre los pasillos de la gran biblioteca, se sentía como un ratón al compararse con los grandes estantes.

-Debe haber algo útil por aquí- dijo sacando y guardando libros

Se bajo de la alta escalera y se acerco a un súbdito que estaba detrás de un escritorio

-Disculpe, ¿tienen algún libro sobre el bosque?-

El súbdito se bajo de la silla y con gestos le pidió al rubio que lo siguiera, usando una llave abrió una gran puerta, la cerradura estaba a la altura del súbdito.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles y enredaderas. Además de un montón de libros esparcidos por todos lados

Ezreal le agradeció y entro

Busco entre los libros, el que buscaba se encontraba sobre un nenúfar

Cuando lo tomo algo se deslizo a sus espaldas, volteo y no vio nada mas que el bello jardín, se acerco a la puerta y alguien le hablo

-¿Ya te vas?-

Detrás había una mezcla entre humano y árbol, con algunos hongos saliendo de su cuerpo

-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Ivern, soy el guardián del bosque. Este es mi lugar favorito de la biblioteca, de hecho, yo lo hice; con el permiso del director, claro esta-

-Mi nombre es Ezreal, ¿eres profesor de que?-

-Soy el jardinero-

-Ok, que eres, ¿un árbol o una persona?-

-Un hombre árbol, yo me encargo de defender el bosque-

-Bueno, no haces un muy buen trabajo, cada día miles de arboles mueren quemados o talados-

-Lo se y me duele. Pero no soy omnipresente, joven explorador, hago lo que puedo-

-¿Como sabes que soy explorador?-

-Leí los archivos estudiantiles, me gusta estar informado-

-Ok, yo tengo que irme, ya encontré lo que buscaba-

-Espera, llévale esto a Lux- y le alcanzo un libro llamado "Historias del bosque tomo II"-

-¿Por que lo haría?-

-Una mariposa me contó que otra mariposa escucho a cierta hechicera Demaciana decir que le encantaría que se lo regalaras-

-Bueno, gracias- Ezreal salio, el súbdito lo esperaba afuera, cerro la puerta con llave y volvió a su escritorio

Ezreal volvió a ver el titulo del primer libro "Bajo las raíces"

Jayce caminaba por el instituto, con cada campeón que veía mas se sorprendía, en Runaterra había gente rara

Se volteo cuando una pequeña piedrita impacto en su espalda, y hay estaba, la mas loca de todas las locas, la mayor delincuente de Piltover, mirándolo como una psicópata, estaba Jinx.

-Hey Jayce- dijo levantando la mano, el inventor intento ignorarla, no se llevaban muy bien, casi nadie de Piltover lo hacia

-Jayce, deja de ignorarme, se que me vistes-

Jayce se rindió y se le acerco

-Hola Jinx-

-Jayce, amigo, ¿como les va en Piltover?-

-Como siempre, la gente aun esta sin luz porque destruiste la central eléctrica, caos por todas partes, miedo. Lo de siempre-

-Si, lo de siempre, ¿y a ti? ¿Como te va?-

-Bueno, la falta de electricidad freno mis experimentos por un tiempo, pero conseguí crear un generador, lo que pasa es que es muy débil, cuando lo mejore se lo entregare al alcalde para que sea una especie de generador de emergencia-

-Ya veo...¿te cuento un chiste?-

-No lo se-

-Oh, vamos-

-Ok-

-¿Cuantos pescados se necesitan para llenar un refrigerador vació?-

-uno, luego ya no esta vacío-

-Bien, ¿cual quieres que sea tu premio?-

-Un beso, que dejes en paz a Piltover o que corras desnuda por todo el instituto-

-Veamos, dejar en paz a Piltover esta descartado totalmente, correr desnuda no lo tenia planeado para hoy-

-¿Un beso entonces?-

-Ok-

Cuando Jinx y Jayce juntaron labios Ahri y Poppy se quedaron boquiabiertas, Ahri comparo su pecho con el de Jinx

-Tal vez le gusten las planas- le susurro a la yordle

Cuando el beso termino Jinx se paso la mano por los labios, Jayce se fue con una amplia sonrisa.

Vi y Caitlyn ya se encontraban ambas en la habitación, Caitlyn revisaba algo en su celular y VI jugaba a una aplicación llamada Poro Run. Alguien toco la puerta

-Cupcake, abre-

-Ve tu, estoy ocupada-

-Yo también, mi Poro esta a uno de vida-

-Lo mio es mas importante que tu juego-

Vi se levanto y abrió la puerta, detrás estaba Morgana

-Hola-

-Hola VI, vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato. Te trate mal y luego te abrase, debes de estar confundida-

-Bueno, un poco-

Morgana dio una vista rápida hacia el interior de la habitación, vio a la Sheriff

-Hey, quieres salir, ya sabes, al patio, tomar aire fresco-

-Claro, Cupcake, luego vuelvo-

-Muy bien-

En cuanto VI y Morgana salieron Caitlyn regreso la vista a su teléfono

-Veamos, en esta semana han habido 4 robos, 28 asesinatos sin resolver, 3 resueltos, y 35 apariciones de Jinx, se le relaciona con todos los casos- Caitlyn suspiro

En ese momento su celular vibro, le había llegado un mensaje:

 **Cait, ¿sabias que el instituto tiene un jardín hermoso? Casi tanto como tu, jaja, ¿nos vemos hay? Tengo algo que decirte- Jayce**

Caitlyn lo pensó un poco y escribió:

 **Claro, voy para hay- Caitlyn**

Lo apago, se levanto de la cama y salio

Hay estaba, sola en el baño, la pobre Orianna, triste, confundida, salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Caminaba mirando al piso, no corría, no saltaba, no daba sus característicos giros de ballet, solo miraba el piso, mas triste que nunca. Fue en ese momento cuando su vista se volvió de un naranja oxido y cayo al suelo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un gran robot que le extendía la mano

-Si, no se preocupe- cuando levanto la vista se sorprendió al ver a alguien mas como ella, tomo su mano y el robot la ayudo a levantarse

-Usted es Blitzcrank, ¿cierto?-

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?-

-Mi padre me hablo de usted, señor, es una creación de Viktor, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿y tu eres?-

-Soy Orianna, ¿Viktor no le hablo de mi?-

-No-

-No me sorprende, Viktor y mi padre nunca se llevaron bien-

-Bueno, Viktor me dijo que seguramente conocería a otro robot en otro lugar, no me dijo quien era, me alegra que seas tu-

-¿Porque dice eso?-

-No te lo tomes a mal pero...eres hermosa-

Un poco de electricidad recorrió a Orianna, esta electricidad se paso a Blitzcrank, haciendo que hiciera un pequeño corto circuito

-Lo siento, por favor, perdóneme-

-Ja ja ja-

-¿De que se ríe?-

-De la forma en la que hablas, usted, discúlpeme-

-Se llama hablar con educación-

-No tienes que hablarme así, no soy tu padre-

Orianna río

-Bueno, jamas he hablado de otro modo, lamento si le molesta-

-No, no me molesta-

-Bueno, yo tenia que ir a...un lugar, mi habitación es la 23, por si quieres hablar-

-Muchas gracias, espero verlo pronto-

-Igualmente...¿cual seria la forma correcta de despedirme? ¿señorita?-

-Orianna esta bien, hasta pronto señor Blitzcrank-

Blitzcrank se alejo, Orianna, con una mano en el pecho, volvió a su habitación dando saltitos y giros de ballet, como lo hacia siempre.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta de una patada

-¡Señorita Soraka!- pero la habitación estaba vacía -bueno...se lo diré luego-

Ezreal entro en su habitación, se sentó en la cama, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el capitulo uno, unos minutos después alguien toco la puerta, guardo el libro bajo la almohada y abrió, detrás estaba Lux

-Hola Ez- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Hola Lux-

-¿Como estas?- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-

-Genial, ahora que estamos tan cerca, se acabaron los viajes en secreto-

-Si, Lux, ¿ya le dijiste a tu familia?-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre lo nuestro-

-Bueno...no, pero ya lo haré-

-Lux, siempre dices lo mismo y nunca les dices-

-Lo se, es que...no es fácil-

-¿Por que no?-

-Porque se supone que me case con alguien de...-

-¿De que?-

-De clase alta-

-¿Clase alta? ¿Que es clase alta? ¿Ser una niña mimada que no hace nada por si misma?-

-Yo si hago cosas por mi misma. Y no es mi culpa que seas de clase media-

-Ahora hablas como tu madre-

-Si, lo se-

Ezreal se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro

-Lux, no podemos seguir así, tienes que decirles-

-Lo se Ez, lo se...pero también se que ellos no te aprobaran, mi madre armara un escandalo, mi hermano se pondrá furioso y mi padre me prohibira verte. Aveces desearía no ser una Cronward-

De los ojos de Lux brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, Ezreal noto esto, metió su mano en una bolsa y saco el libro que Ivern le había dado

-Es para ti-

Cuando Lux vio el titulo sonrío

-Historias del bosque tomo II, amo este libro, ¿como sabias que lo quería?-

-Digamos que me lo dijo un hombre árbol que habla con las mariposas-

-¿Que?-

-Olvídalo-

-¿Es de la biblioteca?-

-Si-

-¿Cuando tengo que devolverlo?-

-El...no lo registre-

-¿Que? Tómalo, ve a registrarlo-

-Lo are-

Ezreal se paro y tomo el libro, pero antes de irse Lux lo detuvo y lo beso

-Gracias, Ez-

-A ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Caitlyn caminaba hacia su encuentro con Jayce, tenia razón, era hermoso. El inventor estaba sentado en un banco, esperándola, Caitlyn se sentó a su lado

-Hola Cait-

-Hola Jayce, tengo que decirte una cosa, esto NO es una cita-

-Ya lo se-

-Y dime, ¿de que querías hablar?-

-Bueno, tengo que hacerte una pregunta-

-Te escucho-

-Dime, ¿por que siempre me rechazas?-

Caitlyn suspiro, casi todos en Piltover le preguntaban lo mismo, pero la respuesta era mucho mas simple que lo que todos se imaginaban

-Jayce, la respuesta es simple, eres conocido por conquistar a muchos mujeres, bueno, yo no quiero ser un numero mas-

-No serias un numero mas-

-De todas formas no quiero, además, no tendré una relación hasta que Piltover este libre de crimen-

-¿Esa es la verdadera razón?-

-Ambas son la verdadera-

Jayce sonrío

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión sabes que siempre estoy disponible-

Jayce se levanto

-Adiós Cait. ¿beso de despedida?-

-No-

Jayce se fue, Caitlyn se quedo viendo al cielo, estaba oscureciendo

Orianna estaba acostada en su cama, nunca antes había estado tan feliz, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Padre, estoy tan feliz, hay algo que tengo que decirle-

-¿Que es?-

-¿Recuerda a Blitzcrank, la creación de Viktor? Bueno, el también viene aquí-

-¿Que?-

-Se que me dijo que Viktor era peligroso y que no me acercara a el, pero Blitzcrank no es como las demás cosas que a hecho-

-Se que estas emocionada pero en cerio, Viktor es muy peligroso, no me agrada que andes por hay con uno de sus inventos-

-Padre, tiene que entender, por fin encuentro a alguien como yo, alguien que me entiende. No puede evitar que lo vea-

-Hay mas robot en Piltover-

-Los robo-policías no cuentan, ellos solo siguen ordenes, Blitzcrank y yo tenemos ideas, tomamos decisiones propias...nosotros...en el fondo...estamos vivos-

-Orianna, tienes que entender que yo hago lo mejor para ti-

-Miente, si quisiera lo mejor para mi me dejaría ver a Blitzcrank. Padre, la gente no me reconoce como una persona, me excluyen, no soy mas que un objeto-

-Hija...-

-¡Deja de decirme así, yo no soy tu hija, Orianna si. A ella la tuviste! A mi me creaste con metal y engranes-

-Orianna Rebeck, bájame ese tono, no te acercaras a Blitzcrank y si lo haces te iras de ese lugar, ¿entendido?-

Orianna corto y lanzo su celular contra la pared, busco en su mochila y de ella saco una foto de la Orianna "Viva", la partió a la mitad y con un gris similar al de su cuerpo pinto una de las mitades

-Tu y yo no somos lo mismo, ¿entendiste?, Tu eras una humana, yo soy un simple objeto-

Orianna se acostó y activo el modo descanso; que es lo mas similar que tiene a dormir

VI y Morgana estaban sentadas en la cafetería

-Muy bien, supongo que esperas explicaciones-

-Pues si, ¿eres bipolar o que?-

-Bueno, tengo una hermana, se llama Kayle, mis padres siempre la prefirieron a ella, era la linda Kayle, la pequeña Kayle, la dulce Kayle, y yo...solo era Morgana. Pero no solo eran mis padres, cuando la gente comenzó a conocerla yo deje de ser Morgana y me volví "La hermana de Kayle"-

-¿así te decían?-

-Si, nadie sabia mi nombre, me excluían, me rechazaban, me molestaban, ¿y a Kayle le importaba? No. Todas las oportunidades que tuve de ser alguien me las quito Kayle, porque al reconocerme como su hermana me pedían que la llamara y cuando lo hacia ella se llevaba esa oportunidad-

-Wow, tienes bastantes razones para odiarla-

-Claro que las tengo, me arruino la vida. Y cuando la guerra empezó me negué a estar en su bando, deje de recibir la bendición divina y me volví esto, un ángel caído. Verla en cada batalla es doloroso, ¿y que crees? Compartimos habitación, ahora tengo que verla todos los días y...no creo que pueda hacerlo-

-¿Por que no pides que te cambien de habitación?-

-Lo intente pero, todas las habitaciones tiene que ser dobles y ya todos tienen compañero-

Morgana soltó un largo suspiro, VI sintió un poco de pena

-Te diré algo Morgi, tienes la peor suerte del universo, pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en el suelo-

-¿En serio? Pero...¿que dirá tu compañera?-

-Es verdad, tengo que preguntarle a Caitlyn, pero tranquila, seguro aceptara-

 **Unos minutos después...**

-No-

-¿Que? ¿Por que no?-

-No tendremos a un demonio en la habitación-

-No es un demonio, es un ángel caído-

-No me importa lo que sea, Morgana no se quedara-

-Esta bien Cait- VI se quito sus guantes, para luego sacarse su armadura y finalmente su blusa, quedando en sujetador, finalmente retiro sus pantalones y se acostó

Caitlyn hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de dejar todo tirado, como VI, lo dejo mas ordenado a los pies de su cama, recostó su rifle contra la pared y dejo su sombrero sobre una mesita de luz

-Buenas noches VI-

-Duerme bien Cupcake-

Caitlyn se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared y cerro los ojos, unos minutos despues escucho la musica de Poro Run

-Hey, baja eso-

-Esta bien-

Ezreal llego a la biblioteca, pero las puertas estaban cerradas

-Llegaste tarde-

-¿Tu no duermes?-

-No lo necesito-

-¿Alguien noto que no registre el libro?-

-Solo el súbdito encargado de la biblioteca, Zilean, yo y algunos profesores, nadie importante-

-¿Quien es Zilean?-

-El director-

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-No, pero tienes hasta las 13:30 de mañana para devolverlo, hasta entonces, adiós-

-Adiós Ivern-

-Espera, ¿le diste el libro a Lux?-

-Si-

-Bueno, ese tampoco esta registrado, tienes hasta las 13:30-

-Ya te escuche-

Ezreal se fue, con el ceño fruncido caminaba por los pasillos que eran apenas iluminados por unas pobres velas. Un ruido detrás de el le dio la sensación de que estaba siendo seguido pero por el miedo decidió no voltear

-El...-

Ezreal se quedo helado del miedo

-Llegara pronto...-

-¿Quien esta hay?-

-Vuelve a la seguridad de tu habitación...Ezreal-

El rubio comenzó a correr, mientras que a sus espaldas escuchaba sonoras carcajadas, entro bastante asustado

-Ez, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Jayce mientras se quitaba la vestimenta superior -parece que viste un fantasma-

-No lo vi, lo escuche-

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Jayce entre sonoras carcajadas

-No te burles, si quieres sal a ver-

-Claro que no-

-Miedoso-

-No es miedo, estoy a pecho descubierto-

-Vístete y sal, miedoso-

así lo hizo, cuando Jayce salio usando una musculosa blanca fue al pasillo de la biblioteca, tal y como dijo Ezreal.

-El...-

-¿Quien esta hay?-

-Ya viene...-

-¿Quien viene?-

-He...bueno...maldición, no pensé que alguien lo preguntara- de un rincón oscuro salio, con su cabello azul, piel pálida y ojos rosas, Jinx

-¿Jinx? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Estoy asustando a las personas que se levantan por la noche-

-¿No piensas dormir?-

-Claro que no, la noche hay que aprovecharla-

-Mañana son los primeros días de clases, deberías descansar-

-Tranqui Jayce, yo se que haré, ¿te cuento un chiste?-

-Esta bien-

-Hay cien aves en un árbol y cien cazadores, si Cada Cual mata un ave, ¿cuantas aves están muertas?-

-Una, porque el cazador se llama Cada Cual-

-¿Por que eres tan bueno? En fin, ¿cual quieres que sea tu premio?-

-Que me ayudes a asustar a Ezreal, que dejes en paz a Piltover o que corras desnuda por el instituto-

-Estas obsesionado con que corra desnuda, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, seria divertido-

-En fin, ¿que planeas para asustar a Ezreal, no creo que mi broma funcione esta vez-

-Podríamos aprovecharla-

Ezreal estaba en su habitación, asustado, hacían 30 minutos que Jayce había salido

"Y si le paso algo"-

-¡Ez, por favor, ayúdame!-

Jayce le gritaba del otro lado de la puerta

-El...-

-¿Jayce? ¿Que pasa?-

-Ya viene...-

-Por favor Ez, ayúdame-

Ezreal abrió la puerta y Jinx se le lanzo encima

-Caíste- la loca estallo en carcajadas

-Ja ja, muy gracioso-

Ezreal se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó

-Que malhumorado- se quejo Jinx

-Siempre es así, bueno Jinx, fue un placer tenerte en mi broma, pero en serio, deberías dormir-

-Como digas-

Jinx se fue, Jayce cerro la puerta, se quito la musculosa, el pantalón y se acostó

 **Continuara:**

 **Hola**

 **Tres malditos capítulos para finalizar el primer día, pero ya esta, termino y en el siguiente capitulo ya sera el segundo día, la cafetería estará abierta, ¿me pregunto que planeara cocinar Tahm Kench? (Por ciertom Tahm Kench maneja la cafetería)**

 **¿De momento que personaje le gusta mas? Mi favorito de momento es VI**

 **En fin, quiero agradecerle a las cuatro personas que le dieron Follow, a las dos que dieron Fav y a los que escriben Reviews, que por cierto, amo leer.**

 **Reviews y respuestas:**

 **Nekkosixx: ¿En verdad esperaras con ancias el segundo capitulo? Owww OWWW ¡OWWW!**

 **Nacht-reader: Gracias por informarme que es un Follow, toma un punto de utilidad...y tal vez haya un poco (guiño, guiño) de VixCaitlyn.**

 **Bueno, ahora si llegamos al final del capitulo 3, espero leer sus Reviews pronto y...adiós**

 ***Flaterby salvaje escapo**


	4. Capitulo 4

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 4: ¡Pelea de comida!

Caitlyn se despertó, miro su teléfono, 7:04, miro a su compañera, aun dormía. Caitlyn bostezo dos o cuatro veces y se levanto

-VI, despierta-

-No Cait, cinco minutos mas-

-Esta bien, te vas a perder la cafetería-

Solo tuvo que decir eso para que VI abriera los ojos y se levantara

Caitlyn sonrío y comenzó a vestirse, cuando ya había terminado VI aun iba por el pantalón

-Eres lenta-

-Me lo tomo con calma, no es lo mismo-

Cuando VI termino de vestirse se puso los guantes y ambas salieron, durante el camino hacia la cafetería ambas se mantuvieron en un silencio un poco incomodo, se acercaron hacia un mostrador donde un monstruo similar a un sapo atendía a los campeones, en el delantal del monstruo había una etiqueta que decía "Tahm Kench"

Ambas tomaron un plato, buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, a Caitlyn le dieron nauseas al ver que lo que estaba en su plato no era nada mas y nada menos que un tentáculo, VI clavo el tenedor y se llevo un trozo a la boca

-No creo que sea seguro comerlo-

-Vamos Cupcake, sabe mejor de lo que se ve-

Los ojos de Orianna se iluminaron, su energía estaba al 100%, Soraka no estaba, Orianna sentía una mezcla de tristeza y alegría

-"¿Que debería hacer? Desobedecer a mi padre estaría mal...pero realmente quiero ver a Blitzcrank"-

Un poco de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, busco entre sus memorias -"Mi habitación es la 23, por si quieres hablar"-

Orianna se levanto, salio de la habitación y subió las escaleras, cuando llego a la habitación 23 toco la puerta, Blitzcrank abrió la puerta

-Hola Orianna-

-Saludos-

-¿Que necesitas?-

-Nada, solo quería verlo, ¿esta ocupado?-

-No, no, ¿quieres pasar?-

-Si, gracias-

Orianna entro, observo la habitación, arriba de una mesa de luz había una foto donde se veía a dos científicos, hombre y mujer, al lado de un extraño ser verde que parecía hecho de baba

-¿Es su compañero?-

-Si, su nombre es Zac-

-¿Sabe por que Viktor y mi padre se odian tanto?-

-No, no tengo idea, ¿por que?-

-Solo preguntaba-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-En realidad no-

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Bueno, en Piltover me siento realmente sola, soy un robot en un mundo de humanos, se que hay mas robots pero...ellos no son como yo, ellos no piensas, no tienen sentimientos, nada-

Blitzcrank escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Orianna decía

-Por años estuve esperando a que alguien en Piltover creara a alguien como yo, un robot con mente propia, pero según parece eso a Piltover no le sirve, un robot que no sigue ordenes no produce dinero. Y tu, tu tienes una mente propia, tu sientes, tu tomas decisiones, tu y yo, vivimos-

-¿Y entonces por que estas mal?-

-Mi padre no quiere que lo vea, piensa que es como las demás creaciones de Viktor, piensa que usted es peligroso, pero yo se que no es así-

-Orianna, en Zaun yo también me sentía solo aveces, me caes bien y también me alegra haber encontrado a alguien como yo, con respecto a tu padre no se que decir, yo no tengo un padre, supongo que tienes que obedecerle, pero dime, ¿tu que quieres?-

-Quiero estar contigo-

-Entonces, hazlo-

Esa extraña electricidad volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Orianna, que alcanzo a Blitzcrank, este le extendió la mano y Orianna la tomo.

Un ruido en la puerta despertó a Jayce, se puso un pantalón y abrió, del otro lado estaba Lux

-Hola. ¿esta Ezreal?- pregunto bajando discretamente la mirada hacia el cuerpo del inventor

-Este durmiendo, ¿quieres que lo despierte?-

-No, no, cuando despierte dile que Lux quiere hablar con el-

-Muy bien-

Lux se fue, Jayce se vistió y abrió la puerta para salir

-Espérame-

-¿Que?-

-Me lo debes, ayer casi me matas de un susto-

-Hey, Jinx me ayudo-

-De todas formas espérame-

Ezreal demoro como 5 minutos en vestirse, luego salieron a la cafetería

-Por cierto, una rubia vino a buscarte, Lux se llamaba, dijo que quería verte. ¿Es tu novia?-

-No-

-¿Y por que quería verte?-

-¿Porque somos amigos?-

-Claro-

Jayce y Ezreal tomaron un plato, el inventor fue hacia la mesa donde Caitlyn y VI estaban sentadas, Ezreal hacia donde Lux comía

-Hola Cait-

-Hola-

-¿Es seguro comer esto?-

-En realidad sabe bastante bien- Caitlyn saboreaba cada trozo de tentáculo

-Si tu lo dices, ¿como te va? VI-

-Hasta que por fin me vez, comenzaba a pensar que era invisible...me va bien-

-Que bien- en ese momento un trozo de tentáculo golpeo la cara de VI, cuando miro de donde venia vio a Jinx señalando a Azir, VI devolvió el "ataque"

-¿Que mier...- Azir chasqueo los dedos y 4 soldados de arena se levantaron, cada uno tomo un trozo de tentáculo y lo lanzo

-¡Bombardeo!- grito VI cubriéndose con sus puños

-¡Hey!- dijo Caitlyn cuando fue golpeada por el "bombardeo" de Azir, poco a poco se fueron sumando mas campeones, hasta que casi todos participaban, los trozos de tentáculo volaban por todas partes

-Lux, ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto Ezreal cubriéndose con una mesa

-Es sobre Taric-

-¿Que ocurre con Taric?-

-Bueno, supongo que ya conoces su...condición-

-¿Condición? ¿Que condición?-

-Ya sabes, que va por el otro camino, le gustan las "gemas" grandes-

-Lux, no entiendo-

-Que es gay, santo cielo, no entiendes nada-

-Era eso, Lux, no es correcto que llames a la homosexualidad como condición, no es una condición, es una decisión-

-Como sea, creo que le gustas-

-¿Que? No, tranquila, no creo que sea el tipo de Taric-

-Eso espero, no creo que puedo competir contra el, es tan atractivo-

-¿Que?-

-Digo, para ti, si fueras gay no creo que pudieras resistirte-

-De todas formas no soy gay y no le gusto a Taric-

-Muy bien- ambos salieron de su escondite y se unieron a la pelea de comida

Orianna y Blitzcrank estaban sentados en el jardín de la

-Mis seres vivos favoritos son las flores, ¿cuales son los tuyos?- pregunto Orianna

-Las aves, me encantaría volar con ellas, pero no tengo alas y soy muy pesado, ¿sabes que hora es?-

-Las 7: 30, los salones deberían abrirse en cualquier momento-

-En ese caso tenemos que irnos-

Orianna tomo la mano de Blitzcrank y entraron

La pelea de comida continuaba, pero paro cuando un hombre bastante viejo con un reloj en su espalda entro, era Zilean, el director

-¿Que es esto? No pueden andar por hay desperdiciando comida, mas vale que limpien esto antes de ir a clase o si no...-

-Discúlpeme, señor director, mi nombre es Azir, fui uno de los causantes de esta pelea de comida, le ruego que nos disculpe y no se preocupe, yo me encargare de toda la limpieza- Azir chasqueo los dedos y unos soldados de arena aparecieron -quiero que todo este limpio para la noche, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si señor!-

-Ahora vámonos- Todos los estudiantes salieron

-Pe..pero...yo...- Zilean suspiro y dejo a los soldados limpiando

 **Hooooola...ya volvi**

 **¿Como estan? Yo muy bien porque ya empezo el segundo día, esperemos que dure menos de cinco capítulos**

 **Orianna y Blitzcrank son pareja, la pregunta es ¿durara?**

 **¿A Taric le gusta Ezreal? ¿O es una paranoia de Lux? Solo yo lo se porque soy el escritor nye je je**

 **En fin, llego el momento de contestar sus preciados Reviews, hay los adoro**

 **Reviews y respuestas:**

 **Nekkosixx: ¿Ryze es tu favorito? No tengo idea de que hacen sus habilidades, ¿esta roto? Seguramente, después de todo esta hecho por Rito**

 **Nacht-Reader: ¿Colgar a Jayce? Magnifica idea, Halloween esta cerca, todos pensarían que es una decoración, pero si alguien lo descubre fue tu idea**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, ¿que les parecio? Espero que les guste, yo soy Flaterby y me despido, adiós**

 ***Flaterby salvaje escapo**


	5. Capitulo 5

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 5:

-Eso fue divertido, ¿no crees? Cait-

-Supongo, gracias a Azir nos ahorramos horas de limpieza-

-Tienes razón, ¡hey! ¡Cerebro de paloma! ¡Te debo una!-

-VI, no lo molestes-

-Vamos, solo bromeaba-

Los campeones comenzaron a separarse, entrando cada uno en salones distintos, Caitlyn entro al gimnasio junto con otros tiradores y soportes, VI y los demás junglas fueron al jardín

 **Clase: Dúo de linea**

Dentro del gimnasio estaban dos fantasmas, una mujer con una lanza atravesada en el pecho y un hombre con una linterna

-Buen día campeones, mi nombre es Kalista- saludo la mujer

-Y yo soy...-

-El es Thresh-

Thresh soltó un bufido

-Como seguramente ya sepan, el ADC no va solo, siempre esta acompañado de su fiel soporte, bueno, no siempre-

-El soporte se encarga de curar, proteger y fortalecer al ADC-

-Además de que tiene que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por el equipo cuando es necesario-

-Por eso vamos a hacer un ejercicio, Ezreal y Blitzcrank, son equipo, Caitlyn y Orianna, ustedes también-

-El objetivo es matar al otro equipo- dijo Thresh

-Comencemos-

Caitlyn comenzó disparándole a Blitzcrank, este la agarro con su Agarre cohete, entre los dos comenzaron a golpearla, Caitlyn no podía hacer nada, estaba aturdida

-Defiende- la Bola se lanzo hacia Caitlyn dándole un escudo, cuando el efecto del aturdimiento paso Caitlyn uso Pacificadora de Piltover, dañando a Ezreal

-Atacar- la Bola se lanzo hacia Ezreal dañándolo y comenzando a golpearlo, con cada golpe le hacia mas daño

Blitzcrank y Ezreal estaban concentrados en Caitlyn, que intentaba escapar

-Defie...- Orianna no pudo terminar la frase porque Ezreal, malherido, asesino a Caitlyn

Blitzcrank uso Agarre cohete para atrapar a Orianna, ese momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la Bola dejo de golpear a Ezreal, Blitzcrank, con Orianna incapaz de moverse en frente, cargo su puño de energía, pero no fue capaz de golpear, no quería

-Acabala- le dijo Ezreal

Blitzcrank y Orianna se veían fijamente, el aturdimiento paso, Orianna retrocedió un poco

-Atacar- susurro, la Bola se lanzo hacia Ezreal, dañando a Blitzcrank en el camino, Ezreal murió

Ambos robots se miraban a los ojos, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, al mismo tiempo en que Blitzcrank estiro el brazo para golpearla Orianna dijo: -Onda de choque- ambos retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto

Ambos habían sufrido bastante daño , pero al ser tanque Blitzcrank tenia mas resistencia

Los ojos de Orianna se apagaron y cayo al suelo, Blitzcrank se sintió mal, aunque sabia que no la había matado realmente, los ojos de la bailarina mecánica se encendieron casi enseguida, Ezreal se levanto y Caitlyn se puso su sombrero para luego hacer lo mismo

-¿Ganamos?- pregunto el rubio

-Si, muy bien hecho- los felicito Kalista -Ustedes también lo hicieron bien

-Ahora que el ejercicio termino hay que aclarar una cosa sobre los soportes, están los soportes pasivos, como es el caso de Soraka, que garantiza la supervivencia del ADC y los agresivos, como en el caso de Blitzcrank, que son muy útiles para empezar un combate-

-Aunque ser un soporte parezca aburrido y en ocasiones, degradante, tengan en cuenta que sin ustedes el ADC moriría muy seguido-

-Con esto finaliza la clase campeones, espero verlos mañana- se despidió Kalista, los campeones se retiraron

-Orianna, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Blitzcrank

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Cuando me agarraste, ¿por que no me golpeaste? Habrían ganado y Ezreal no hubiera muerto-

-No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo-

-¿Por que?-

-No quería matarte-

-Pero al final lo hiciste-

-Si, y no me gusto-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo muchas veces mas, al igual que yo-

-No pensemos en eso ahora, ¿esta bien?-

-Como quieras-

 **Clase: Jungla**

VI pudo notar que el césped estaba mas largo, mas que un jardín parecía una jungla, de una maleza salto una especia de hombre-tigre (o puma, o león, o lo que sea) y quedo justo en frente del grupo de junglas

-Saludos campeones, mi nombre es Rengar, el mejor cazador de toda runaterra y también soy su profesor, ¿quien a visto alguna vez la liga de leyendas?-

La mayoría de los campeones levantaron la mano

-Muy bien, como ya saben gran parte del mapa esta cubierto por la jungla, en la jungla hay monstruos que dan mejoras y beneficios al matarlos o golpearlos con el hechizo Castigo. Cuando te metes a la jungla del enemigo para matar a sus monstruos se llama invadir, cuando un jungla encuentra a otro invadiendo inevitablemente se formara un combate, alguno de los dos morirá, o alguno de los dos escapara. Poppy, da un paso al frente-

Cuando Poppy se acerco Rengar le puso unas orejas de conejo

-Imaginen que Poppy esta invadiendo su jungla y tiene poca vida, niña, espero que las patitas cortas y el martillo no te dificulten correr, no quiero que esto sea muy fácil-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-A la cuenta de tres, todos perseguirán a la yordle, Poppy, al final de la jungla te espera tu base, si llegas hay ganas, el que atrape a Poppy por 3 segundos gana. Uno...¡tres!-

Poppy soltó un grito y comenzó a correr -¡no estaba lista!-

VI comenzó a cargar su puño, cuando lo tuvo cargado se lanzo hacia Poppy, la cual se rodeo con una barrera de energía, VI se choco contra la barrera, Wukong se acercaba por el costado de la yordle sobre una nube, Poppy lo envistió con su martillo y hizo que chocara con una pared, aturdiéndolo, Poppy siguió corriendo, aunque no lo aparentara, era bastante rápida

-¡Demacia!- Jarvan IV cayo a su lado, rodeándolos a ambos con un gran muro de roca, como si fuera una arena de combate

-Discúlpeme, alteza- Poppy lo envistió contra el muro, aturdiéndolo

Cuando el efecto del muro acabo Poppy se encontró rodeada por todos los junglas (menos Jarvan), comenzó a girar su martillo y cuando golpeo el suelo todos salieron volando, finalmente Poppy llego a su "base" y comenzó a saltar de alegría

 **Clase: Medio**

Jayce y los demás campeones entraron a un gran salón, dentro se encontraba un hombre con un bastón y un cuervo en su hombro, sentado en una silla

-Mi nombre es Swain- dijo al levantarse con ayuda de su bastón -así que quieren unirse a la Liga de Leyendas, bueno, no es fácil, quiero que sepan que leí los archivos estudiantiles y no estoy nada impresionado, podrán verse fuertes, pero la liga no se trata de apariencia, se trata de habilidad, ¿entendieron?-

Nadie respondió

-Veo que no, Katarina, ven aquí-

Una pelirroja se acerco a Swain

-Ella es Katarina, una de las mejores asesinas de Noxus, hey, dragón, ven aquí-

Aurelion se acerco

-Seguramente piensen que alguien como el sea invencible, pero Katarina va a demostrar lo contrario, no me decepciones niña-

Katarina le lanzo una daga a Aurelion, lastimándolo un poco, el dragón respondió con Fuego Astral, Katarina esquivo el ataque y respondió con otra daga, Aurelion se cubrió con la mano para sufrir menos daño, Katarina se acerco rápidamente y lo apuñalo repetidas veces con su daga, Aurelion le lanzo un circulo de estrellas, que exploto al impactar con la asesina, haciéndola retroceder, Katarina le lanzo una daga a la cabeza y como si fuera una sombra apareció sobre esta, dio un salto y comenzó a girar en el aire, lanzándole dagas, que al impactar en su cabeza causaban mas daño, antes de que Katarina tocara el suelo Aurelion ya estaba muerto

-¿Ven? No importa que tan grande te veas, mientras tengas habilidad puedes ganarle a quien sea, y así termina la primera parte de la clase, repitan-

-La apariencia no importa, sino la habilidad- dijeron todos

-Perfecto, tienen 30 minutos de descanso-

"30 minutos libres, tendré que aprovecharlos" Jayce paso al lado de Ahri, que le dirigió una rápida mirada

-Hey Jayce- el inventor se volteo

-Hola, ¿quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ahri-

-¿Y como sabes quien soy?-

-Es un secreto- Ahri esbozo una pequeña sonrisa -¿y que piensas hacer estos 30 minutos?-

-Para ser sincero no lo se-

-¿Quieres que te de una idea?- dijo en tono seductor

-Claro-

-Sígueme- Ahri guío a Jayce hacia su habitación y hay pasaron...cosas

 **Después de que pasaran...cosas:**

-Eso...fue...fantástico- dijo el despeinado inventor

-Es verdad, pero tengo que pedirte que te retires, tengo algunas cositas que hacer- dijo la kumiho poniéndose su vestimenta, el color del orbe paso del azul a verde, Jayce noto este cambio

-Hey, ¿que paso con tu orbe?-

-Nada lindura, no te preocupes-

Cuando Jayce termino de vestirse se levanto de la cama, Ahri lo despido con un beso en la mejilla

Orianna abrió la puerta de su habitación, Soraka estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro

-Hola Orianna-

-Buen día señorita Soraka- Orianna metió su mano en la mochila buscando su teléfono, al no encontrarlo recordó que lo había lanzado contra la pared, comenzó a buscarlo por el suelo y lo encontró detrás de la mesa de luz. Llamo a su padre

-Hola Orianna-

-Padre...yo...- dijo con voz triste -tenia razón, Blitzcrank es como las demás creaciones de Viktor, el me insulto, me dijo que era un desperdicio de tecnología-

-Cariño, intente advertírtelo, pero no me escuchaste-

-Lo se y lo siento-

-¿Quieres volver a Piltover?-

-No, yo...estoy bien, tengo que irme, adiós-

-Adiós, recuerda que puedes volver cuando quieras-

Orianna corto

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy mejor que nunca-

-Pero, ¿que hay de lo que te dijo ese tal Blintzcranck?-

-Es Blitzcrank, y no me dijo nada, solo tenia que hacer esa llamada para que mi padre no sospechara nada, Blitzcrank y yo tenemos una muy buena relación-

-Que bien, ¿desde cuando salen?-

-Desde hoy en la mañana-

-¿Y desde cuando se conocen?-

-Desde ayer-

-¿Solo un día? Orianna, voy a decirte algo, el amor a primera vista no existe, tienes que estar segura de que esa persona te agrada, de que en verdad lo quieres, ¿entiendes?-

-Si pero...yo en verdad quiero a Blitzcrank-

-Orianna, no puedes saber que te gusta una persona en solo un día, eso es imposible- Soraka volvió a su libro

Orianna salio de la habitación, dudando, lo que decía Soraka, ¿era cierto?

VI estaba en su habitación, jugando Poro Run, cuando la puerta sonó se levanto y abrió

-Hola compañera- saludo Morgana

-Hola Morgi-

-Estuve pensando y decidí que no te causaría molestias, yo dormiré en el suelo-

-Morgana, no...-

-No me molesta, en serio VI, con tal de no compartir habitación con Kayle seria capaz de dormir debajo de un puente-

-Morgana...yo...-

-VI, quiero que sepas que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y en realidad la única-

-Morgana, por favor, escúchame-

Morgana se quedo callada

-Caitlyn...no acepto-

Las palabras de VI sorprendieron a Morgana

-¿Que?- Morgana comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos

-Morgi, no llores, yo...- VI no podía ver a Morgana llorar, se sentía terriblemente mal -¿sabes que? Te quedaras en mi habitación-

-Pero acabas de decir que...-

-Eso no importa, yo compartiré habitación con Kayle y tu con Caitlyn-

-VI...yo...no se que decir-

-No lo hagas, solo esperarme, tengo que recoger mis cosas-

Después de unos 5 minutos VI y Morgana fueron a la habitación de la ultima, Morgana abrió la puerta, Kayle no estaba

Morgana demoro 10 minutos en juntar sus cosas y finalmente intercambiaron llaves, VI acomodo mas o menos sus cosas y se recostó en su cama

-Te diré algo VI, nunca pensé que alguien haría algo así por mi, te debo una muy grande-

-No me debes nada Morgana, somos amigas, eso hacen las amigas-

-Gracias VI-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia entro

-Hola Morgana-

No respondió

-Mi nombre es Kayle, ¿cual es el tuyo?-

-VI-

-Un placer VI-

-Kayle, VI y tu compartirán habitación a partir de ahora, yo me voy a mi nueva habitación, adiós VI, eres mi mejor amiga-

-Adiós Morgi-

Morgana tomo sus cosas y se fue

-Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien, me hubiera gustado que nos lleváramos así-

-Bueno, Morgana dice que le arruinaste la vida-

-En ocasiones exagera un poco, pero ella siempre se sintió como mi sombra, yo no creo que sea así, ella puede ser muy fuerte si se lo propone-

-Ella dice que la molestaban y que tu no hacías nada-

-Las primeras veces intente ayudarla, pero ella me decía que estaba bien, así que deje de intentarlo. Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a una persona, adiós VI, te veré luego-

-Adiós Kayle-

VI tomo su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Caitlyn

 **Cait, le hice un favor a Morgana, ahora ella compartirá habitación contigo y yo con su hermana, espero que no te moleste- VI**

Caitlyn caminaba por el pasillo, cuando unas carcajadas sonaros detrás de ella, cuando volteo pudo ver a la persona con la que menos se quería cruzar, Jinx

-Hey sombrerote, ¿donde esta tu perro?-

-VI esta en la habitación, y no le digas perro-

-Vamos, solo bromeo, te vi en la clase de dúo de linea, no duraste nada-

-No tenia idea de que ese robot podía hacer eso, si lo hubiera sabido me abría preparado-

-Excusas, excusas y mas excusas-

-Jinx, ya cállate-

-O que, ¿me dispararas?-

-Puedo hacerlo-

-Yo también-

-Entonces veamos quien es mas rápida-

Caitlyn tomo su rifle y Jinx a Pum-pum

-A la de tres- anuncio la sheriff -uno...dos...tre...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ambas se transformaron en estatuas de oro

Ezreal entro a la enorme biblioteca, se acerco al súbdito del escritorio y le dio los dos libros

-Hola, ayer me lleve estos libros y me olvide de registrarlos-

El súbdito los tomo, los anoto en un libro mas grande y se los entrego a Ezreal, junto a un pequeño papel que decía cuando debían ser entregados, Ezreal salio y se topo con Lux, que hablaba con una chica de cabello azul

-En serio Sona, creo que es verdad-

La chica toco una pequeña arpa, Lux pareció entender perfectamente

-De todas formas no puedo dejar de sospechar, estoy seguro de tengo algo de razón, además, ¿viste a su compañero? Es realmente atractivo, sinceramente no se que hacer-

La chica volvio a tocar el arpa, solo que esta vez de manera mas tranquila

-Tienes razon, mejor me calmo, pero de todas formas lo tendré vigilado, adiós-

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Lux se fue

 **Hola**

 **Aquí Flaterby, ¿como están? Yo muy bien porque aquí tenemos el quinto capitulo, ¿que les parecieron las clases? ¿Cual les gusto mas?, quiero agradecerles a ustedes y a sus Reviews, que voy a contestar ahora mismo**

 **Reviews y respuestas:**

 **Natch-Reader: Mi idea original era que Fiora fuera la directora, pero decid no hacerlo por dos razones, la primera, me parecería raro verla castigando a Jarvan, y la segunda no la doy porque seria Spoiler**

 **Brain Gamer: Sip, los robots son seres realmente interesantes, y la verdad muy buenos para escribir fanfictions, Orianna me da un poco de pena, de todos los campeones es el que tiene una historia mas triste, aunque puede que lo que dijo Soraka la deje en dudas sobre si es correcto estar con Blitzcrank sin conocerlo realmente (Dije puede), en fin, actualiza pronto, me encanta tu Fic.**

 **¿Quien creen que tenga la razón? ¿Kayle o Morgana? ¿De que creen que hablaban Sona y Lux ¿Que les habrá pasado a Caitlyn y Jinx? ¿Como reaccionara la sheriff cuando se entere que compartirá habitación con un ángel caído? Muchas preguntas y un tiempo lo suficientemente adecuado como para responder**

 **Espero leerlos en el siguiente capitulo, por culpa de mi Wi-Fi inexistente no podre subir un especial de Halloween, maldito Wi-Fi Inexistente que no me deja subir especiales, pero talvez haya suerte para navidad, ¿y si VI es visitada por tres fantasmas de las navedades? Mejor no, demasiado cliché**

 **En fin, hasta aquí la nota, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, yo los veré luego**

 **Adiós**

 ***Flaterby salvaje escapo**


	6. Capitulo 6

Academia: Piltover

Capitulo 6: El despertar del ascendido I

 **Día: Martes**

 **Clase: Medio**

-Ignición, recuerden esa palabra, les va a ser muy importante- dijo Swain con su típico tono militar y caminando de un lado a otro con la ayuda de su bastón -¿alguien sabe para que sirve?-

-Es un hechizo que causa daño verdadero y reduce los efectos de curación- dijo una chica con vestido purpura, cabello café y una varita

-Muy bien, Lila, ¿alguien sabe en que situación es mas útil?-

-Si el enemigo escapa con poca vida-

-Exacto, ahora, esto es lo que haremos, se les asignara un enemigo, pueden golpearlo cuantas veces quieran, pero solo pueden matarlo con Ignición, ¿ok?-

Una vez los equipos estuvieron armados el ejercicio comenzó, el enemigo de Jayce era una niñita de aproximadamente unos 8 años

-Hola, yo soy Annie, ¿luchamos ya?-

-Muy bien, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a llorar-

-Solo alguien va a llorar, ¡y eres tu idiota!- dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego a la cara

-Hey, no estaba listo-

-Tu no, pero Tibbers si- y lanzo su osito de felpa, que se transformo en un oso enorme y llameante

-¿Es un osito cariñosito?

-Aquí tenemos tu cariñito- y seguido de un rugido de Tibbers Annie le lanzo una bola de fuego

 **Una monumental paliza después:**

Jayce estaba tirado en el suelo, golpeado y dolorido

-Ignición- pronuncio la pequeña y Jayce murió

Luego de la charla de Swain que Jayce no escucho debido al dolor entro en su habitación, saludo a Ezreal y saco su teléfono, después de unos minutos de silencio Jayce hablo

-Hey, supere a VI- dijo mostrándole la pantalla a Ezreal, que leía "Bajo las raíces"

-Que bien- dijo el rubio sin interés

-Y me dieron un logro-

-Increíble-

-¿Eres gay?-

-¿Que? Claro que no-

-Solo quería ver si me escuchabas, hey, envíame una vida-

-Yo no juego eso-

-¿No juegas Poro Run? Deberías-

-No tengo idea de que se trata-

-Tienes un Poro, que corre por Freljord escapando de un lobo, hay potenciadores, huevos de pascua y logros, deberías descargarlo-

-No lo se, casi nunca huso mi celular-

-Eso te pasa por pasar todo el día en las cuevas-

-Es lo que me gusta-

La puerta sonó, Ezreal se levanto y abrió, del otro lado estaba Lux

-Hola Ez, ¿como estas?-

-Bien, ¿y tu?-

-Bastante bien, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, así que invite a un amigo. Taric, pasa-

A pesar de que no corría ni la mas mínima brisa Taric entro, en cámara lenta y con su cabello largo sacudido lentamente por el viento inexistente

-Hola Taric-

-Hola rubio-

-Muy bien, yo...tengo que irme. Tu...¿como era?- dijo señalando al inventor

-Jayce-

-Jayce, claro, ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-Muy bien-

-Ya volvemos-

Lux y Jayce salieron, dejando a Taric y Ezreal solos

-Y...¿como van las expediciones?-

-Bien, bastante bien-

-Perfecto, ¿no has notado que Lux esta un poco rara últimamente?-

-Bueno...mas o menos, el otro día comenzó a hablar de ti y ahora nos deja solos-

Taric sonrío -¿quieres aprovechar que estamos solos?-

Ezreal puso una cara medio rara, podía decirse que estaba disgustado, extrañado o...¿dudando?

-Era un chiste rubio, pero no dijiste que no-

 **En otro lugar del instituto:**

-¿Viste eso? Dime que lo viste-

-Si, lo vi-

-Puedes creerlo, Taric le esta coqueteando...y Ezreal no se resiste- dijo mirando una esfera de luz flotante

-¿Podrías decirme como es que estas espiando a mi amigo?-

-Es solo un simple hechizo de luz, puedo ver gracias a la luz que entra por el cuarto, así que si cierran las cortinas supondré lo peor-

-¿Y que seria lo peor?-

-No le se...lo peor, lo peor...¿que seria lo peor? Ha, lo tengo...¡Que Taric le meta la "gema" por el culo a mi novio!-

-Creo que eres un poco paranoica, si Ezreal es tu novio entonces no es gay, ¿no crees?-

-Tienes algo de razón, pero de todas formas mi intuición femenina me dice algo...y mi intuición femenina jamas me fallo-

-No entiendo eso de la "intuición femenina" ¿es algún tipo de dios al que hay que alabar y obedecer?-

Lux solo río

-¿Y que hacen el rubio y el caballero gema?-

-Bueno...solo hablan-

-¿De que?-

-No lo se, lo silencie-

-¿Puedes silenciar hechizos?-

-Algunos, como este-

-¿Hechizos de acoso?-

-No es acoso, solo estoy investigando-

-Como digas- Jayce prendió su celular -Ja, VI aun no me supera-

 **Volviendo con Taric y Ezreal:**

-Así que estas saliendo con Luxanna, ¿Garen ya lo sabe?-

-No, Lux no quiere decirle-

-No me sorprende, tu y Lux son de clases muy distintas, si los Cronward se enteraran abría un gran problema-

-No lo entiendo, el enojo se les pasara, no pueden elegir con quien estará-

-Rubio, no tienes conocimiento alguno de Demacia, claro que pueden hacerlo-

Cuando Caitlyn y Jinx volvieron a la normalidad tenían enfrente a Zilean y a un tipo raro con una mascara

-¿Que paso?- pregunto la terrorista peliazul

-Lo que paso es que ustedes dos estaban a punto de llenarse de plomo la una a la otra-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Caitlyn

 **Campaneos: Si lo es, yo lo vi todo**

-¿Y que si lo vio? ¿Y que si íbamos a asesinarnos? ¿Y sabe que? Me encantaría saber quien es usted- dijo levantando tanto la voz como su cuerpo, ninguna de las dos sabia como pero entiendan perfectamente lo que decía

 **Campaneos: Soy el consejero Bardo, respondo a las dudas de los campeones y también tengo función de sub-director**

-Oh, ok- y volvió a sentarse

-Esto no puede pasar, están castigadas hasta el horario de comida, ahora llévatelas Bardo

-No es justo- exclamo Caitlyn

-No me importa si es justo o no. No podemos permitir que estas cosas pasen porque algún día va a morir alguien-

-Pero...no puede hacernos esto, ella empezó-

 **Campaneos: No importa quien empezó, lo que importa es que no puede volver a suceder, ahora síganme**

Bardo toco un cuerno musical y un portal dorado se abrió en la pared

Los tres entraron, aunque por fuera el portal sea dorado por dentro era un túnel azul

-¿Y que se supone que haremos en el castigo?-

-Comportarse y no pelear-

-Eso es aburrido-

-Cállate Jinx-

-¿O que?-

-O yo misma voy a cerrarte la boca-

-Me encantaría ver como lo haces-

-Pues lo veras-

 **Campaneos: Ya basta, ¿no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear?**

-No- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo

VI se había dormido jugando Poro Run, cuando despertó miro el reloj, los 30 minutos habían pasado hace 20 minutos, se levanto acomodo su cabello y corrió hacia el jardín/jungla, no pudo abrir la puerta porque alguien mas lo hizo por ella, solo que desde adentro

-¿Quieres entrar? ¿Necesitas un momento a solas? Porque ya no queda nadie, llegas 20 minutos tarde-

-Profesor Rengar, en verdad lo ciento, me dormí y...-

-¿Dormiste? Eso es genial-

-¿No esta molesto?-

-Claro que no, es muy bueno que hayas dormido ¡porque tendrás energía para estudiar toda la noche!-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que escuchaste, para mañana quiero una redacción escrita de estas hojas- dijo alcanzándole unas 10 hojas

-Pero son muchas-

-Lo se, te aconsejo comenzar después de comer, o mientras lo haces, lo que tu prefieras-

-Pero...yo...mierda- VI apretó los dientes para aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared -"gato idiota, ¿quien te crees que eres? Tienes suerte de que eres un profesor, si no lo fueras serias mi cena"- pensó furiosa

-Muy bien Taric, tengo que irme a clase, adiós-

-¿A que clase vas?-

-Dúo de linea-

-Oh, yo también, vamos-

Ambos salieron por la puerta, Ezreal se sentía un poco incomodo con lo que había ocurrido minutos antes

 **-¿quieres aprovechar que estamos solos?-** había sido un chiste, Taric se lo había dicho, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la forma en que el mismo reacciono, lo normal había sido que dijera que no instantáneamente pero aunque solo había sido por dos segundos se lo había pensado

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno hablo durante el trayecto y finalmente entraron al gimnasio

 **Clase: Dúo de linea**

-Saludos campeones- saludo Kalista

-Vamos directo al ejercicio, imaginemos que el jungla viene a ayudarlos, ¡pero resulta ser un manco asqueroso que no sabe gankear y que simplemente fedea a la Fortune!-

-Thresh, ¿aun estas enojado por lo de la otra vez?-

-¿Como quieres que no este enojado? Era un noob, al final lo reportamos entre tres- Thresh sonrío como si hubiera hecho la mayor maldad del universo

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, el jungla viene a ayudarlos pero...-

-Resulta ser un manco asqueroso-

-Si Thresh, ya lo dijiste, gracias. Pero acaba el en problemas y deben ayudarlo...-

-Porque si no lo ayudan va a fedear a la Fortune...-

-¡Thresh!-

-Ok, ok, tampoco tienes que ponerte así, espíritu de la venganza-

-Bueno...el ejercicio va a ser simple, abran dos equipos, el equipo A y el B, el A deberá salvar a este maniquí y el B deberá evitar que el enemigo lo rescate. El A ganara si lleva al maniquí a su base, el B ganara si sobrevive los 3 minutos con el maniquí fuera de la base-

Twitch y Soraka en el equipo A y Kindred y Volibear en el equipo B

-Comencemos- dijo Thresh

Twitch fue quien dio el primer movimiento, volviéndose invisible y tomando al muñeco, cuando Volibear lo vio comenzó a correr tras el mientras la Oveja le lanzaba flechas. Soraka levanto su cetro y lanzo un as de energía hacia los pies del gran oso, dañándolo y ralentizándolo, sin embargo Volibear logro alcanzar a Twitch, lo tomo de la cola y lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás, justo al lado de la Oveja

-Nos quedaremos con esto- pronuncio el Lobo y con sus grandes fauces mordió al maniquí, el y Twitch comenzaron un fuerte forcejeo mientras la Oveja solo miraba

-¡No piensas hacer nada!- le grito Volibear

-Estoy pensando-

-No es momento de pensar, es momento de actuar-

-Dame un segundo- la Oveja invoco una flecha en su arco, aunque únicamente apuntaba y no parecía tener intención de disparar

-¡Dispara!-

La Oveja dio un salto y disparo la flecha, que dio en la cabeza del maniquí, eso pareció llenar al Lobo de energía debido a que comenzó a morder, gruñir y sacudirse con mayor intensidad

Volibear comenzó a correr en sus cuatro patas hacia Soraka, la sanadora invocaba estrellas sobre el enorme oso que no parecía tener intenciones de frenar...pero si lo hizo, la tomo de una pierna y la lanzo varios metros hacia atrás. El Lobo, la Oveja y Twitch forcejeaban par conseguir el maniquí, pero Twitch no se esperaba que Soraka aterrizara justo encima de el

-¡Ja! Tiro perfecto- grito el oso

-Bien hecho, Volibear-

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera brazos- dijo el Lobo luego de escupir el maniquí, que aun tenia la marca de sus fauces y la flecha

-¡Falta un minuto, vamos equipo A, levántense!-

Soraka levanto su cetro, curando las heridas de ambos, Twitch cargo su ballesta y disparo una flecha, su ballesta estaba potenciada, de otra forma no habría tenido tanto rango, la flecha impacto en Volibear y lo atravesó, lo mismo con el Lobo (aunque a este no le hizo daño) y finalmente a la Oveja, Volibear no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, aunque aun podía continuar las estrellas de Soraka y esa poderosa flecha lo dejo en un estado deplorable, y lo pero era que aun no terminaba.

Las flecha siguieron, Volibear finalmente murió y Soraka había aprovechado para lanzarle estrellas a la Oveja, consiguió aturdirla con su Equinoccio y finalmente las flechas potenciadas de Twitch acabaron con su vida

-¿Eso cuenta como ganar?-

-Si-

Soraka comenzó a saltar de alegría, pero se detuvo al ver que todos la observaban, con un sonrojo volvió al grupo y paso el siguiente equipo

-Muy bien, ahora hagámoslo otra vez, Cog'maw y Sona en el equipo A y Jhin y Taric en el B. ¿Listos? Comence...-

-¡Azir!-

La puerta exploto, un ser hecho de energía arcana entro flotando

-Oh, clase equivocada, lo siento- luego de disculparse se fue flotando

-¿Ese era...-

-¿Xerath? Si-

-Crees que Zilean este enterado-

-El viejo se entera de todo, seguramente ya envío a alguien-

-Vayamos a ver por si acaso. Muy bien, vuelvan a sus habitaciones, resolveremos esto antes de comer. Continuaremos mañana-

-Si es que hay instituto para mañana-

-Thresh-

-¿Que? Solo soy sincero-

Finalmente los dos espíritus se fueron dejando solos a los tiradores y soportes que no demoraron mucho en hacer lo mismo

-Hola Blitz- Orianna se acerco dando un giro de ballet

-Hola Orianna, veo que dejaste de ser tan formal-

-Bueno, ahora hay mas confianza, supongo-

-Si, eso creo-

-Dime Blitz, ¿tu que opinas sobre el amor a primera vista?-

-Es gracioso-

-¿Por que?-

-Bueno, siempre es igual, se enamoran en cuanto se ven, luego se pelean y finalmente están juntos para siempre-

-Bueno, creo que eso es lo que nos pasa a nosotros, al menos la primera parte-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A eso de que nos enamorarnos en cuanto nos vimos-

-Espera, ¿estamos enamorados?-

-Si lo estamos...¿verdad?-

-Bueno, yo no tenia idea-

-Pero...¿que paso con lo de hoy?, nos dimos la mano, me dijiste que te gustaría volar como las aves, ¿que paso con eso?-

-Solo estaba consolándote-

-¿Consolándome? ¿Es en serio?-

-Si, te veías triste, pensé que un momento amistoso te haría bien-

-Yo...yo...desobedecí a mi padre, le mentí, le grite, todo fue por ti, pero ahora resulta que solo me consolabas. Perfecto-

Orianna se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Blitzcrank la tomo del brazo

-Orianna, no tienes por que enojarte-

-¿En serio?- se soltó y emprendió la marcha

-¿A donde vas?-

-A Piltover-

Caitlyn estaba revisando su celular en la sala de castigo mientras Jinx, en un asiento algo alejado hablaba sola, entonces la puerta se abrió y Bardo, acompañado de un yordle con un sombrero y un tipo de piel morada y cabello blanco

 **(Campeones): Se quedaran aquí hasta la hora de comer, no quiero peleas**

-¿A ti porque te castigaron?- pregunto el tipo de pelo blanco mientras se sentaba al lado de Caitlyn

-Una pelea con una loca, ¿y a ti?-

-Un arrebato de ira, unos cuantos golpes y un noxiano en la enfermería, nada grabe-

-Soy Caitlyn, ¿y tu?-

-Varus, ¿hace cuanto te castigaron?-

-Una hora, ¿y a ti por que te castigaron? Pequeñito-

-¿Pequeñito? ¿Te parezco pequeñito? Agradece que me quitaron mi báculo, porque sino ya estarías muerta. ¡Y no te importa por que me castigaron!-

-Que carácter-

-¡Hey sombrerote ¿ya hiciste amigos?!-

-Déjame en paz Jinx-

En ese momento la puerta exploto y Xerath entro flotando

-Azir, ¿donde esta?-

Nadie contesto

-¡Hablen!-

-Ese Azir...¿como es?- pregunto el yordle

-Parece una paloma y tiene una lanza rara-

-Hay un tipo parecido en la clase de medio-

-Gracias- Xerath se retiro como entro, flotando

-¿Quien era ese tipo?- pregunto Varus

-Creo que ese era Xerath, un campeón oficial- contesto Caitlyn -¿porque enviaste a Azir al muere?-

-¿Eres idiota? Era obvio que era Azir o nosotros-

 **Hola**

 **Aquí Flaterby con un nuevo capitulo (y el primer capitulo de doble parte, o tal vez triple) como seguramente ya lo notaron me olvide de ponerle nombre al capitulo anterior, perdon por eso. Pero este si tiene nombre, el despertar del ascendido. Perdón por demorar tanto en publicar, pero es que la escritura inicial**

 **no me convencía, así que lo borre todo y lo escribí de nuevo. E aquí el resultado, espero que les guste y ahora mi parte favorita de la nota...**

 **Reviews y respuestas:**

 **Natch-Reader: Ya tengo la idea para el especial navideño y si, aparecerá Veigar santa malo como antagonista, pero no diré mas. Yo también prefiero a Morgana, choca esos 5 virtuales.**

 **Sodakiller: Que alguien le de un punto de sabiduría a este genio, te daría dos pero es que era un poco fácil, mas suerte para la próxima.**

 **Nekkosixx: Jajajaja XD**

 **SkarnerRuner: Ok, es momento de aclarar tus dudas mi querido lector: Sona habla con el arpa porque es muda :P, Kog'maw, Vel'koz, Kha'zix, Cho'gat y todos los campeones relacionados con el vacío aparecerán, pero a su momento, Skarner y Kassadin son campeones oficiales en el fic, Skarner va a tener participación nula en este fic y probablemente solo aparezca en el de shurima. Kassadin tendrá una participación importante en todos los fics, pero falta bastante para que llegue su parte heroica. Aunque el fic se sentra en campeones de Piltover otros campeones de otras naciones también tendrán participación, si no fuera así Blitzcrank no podría aparecer y Orianna seria un personaje algo...vacío, además de que dejaríamos a VI sin su mejor amiga (#AguanteMorganasucias). Espero haber aclarado tus dudas querido lector**

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí la nota, hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, es momento de despedirce pero antes...Una pregunta**

 **De todos los campeones Shurimanos...¿Cual es su favorito?, Ya sea por frases, lore, skins, habilidades o lo que sea. El mio es Tahliya (o como se escriba).**

 **En fin, los veré en la segunda parte de El despertar del ascendido, que si tenemos suerte no demorara tres años en ser publicada.**

 **Adiós**

 ***Flaterby salvaje escapo**


End file.
